warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
9-Volt's Gift
Transcript Man: Merry Christmas! 9 Volt: Yeah, merry Christmas. Say! (SLURPS) 9 volt: Ah... Hot chocolate. (HORN HONKING) 9 volt: My bus. (HONKING) 9 volt: What? My bus!? (he is shocked) 9 volt: Uh-oh! (HONKS HORN) 9 volt: Wait for me! Uh-oh. No! Wait! Santa: (SINGING) ...a many Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy New Year... 9 volt: Wha? Barber quartet: ...to you and your kin Glad tidings for Christmas And a happy New Year We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy New Year (Man BLOWS WHISTLE) Old Lady: We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas People on the bus: We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy New Year Glad tidings we bring to you and your kin Glad tidings for Christmas... Choir: And a happy New Year We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas 2 kids: We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy, happy Happy, happy--- (sad music playing)9 volt: It's hard to be so sad on Christmas My Friends won't let me join in any games And I can't sing Christmas songs Or decorate a Christmas tree Or leave water out for Rudolph 'Cos there's something wrong with me My people don't believe my broken heart stop affinity I'm so sad, and i’m Lonely on Christmas (9 volt is peeking from behind a tree as the other kids visit Santa) 9 volt: New Year’s Eve is nice but why is it That Santa passes over your house every year? And instead of eating turkey you might have to eat roast beef Instead of 'Silent Night' your singing 'Hu Hagtol Gavish' And what the heck is up With lighting candles, tell me please? I'm so sad, and i’m Lonely, I can't be merry 'Cos I'm so blue on Christmas (9 volt enters his house, he turns the radio) DA: And to wrap up tonight's forecast, it's going to be a crisp 18 degrees. Now back to our program. (MUSIC TEMPO INCREASING) Singers: We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry... Kidware: And a happy New Year 9 Volt: WHOA!!! (At lulu’s house, Natalie enters) natalie: Ready to go, lulu? lulu: Where? Natalie: To the mall. Kat and ana: Duh! ashley: Don't you want to see the Christmas window starring 9 volt? young cricket: And smell lots of greasy grub in the food court? kat: And wander around aimlessly looking for the perfect gift for this young lady? Lulu: All I want is peace, quiet, and my hot chocolate. Natalie, Don't be such a big, old grump. (Pulls lulu’s chair) Lulu: Whoa! Natalie: Christmas is the time to be with family and friends, and the people who love you. Come on. Lulu: You go. I'll stay. Natalie: Stop being so selfish. Lulu: Quack, quack, quack. Natalie: Oh! Lulu: I'm not going, and that's final! Natalie: (furiously) Hmm. 9 volt: 18 volt, Lulu refuses to go... 18 volt: don’t worry, you’ll have so much fun, because it’s a year to be with family and friends, but your not lonely anymore 9 volt: thanks! (at the mall) Natalie: Don't dawdle, kiddo. (MUSIC PLAYING ON PA) young cricket: This is going to be awesome! Kat: Oh, when does it start? Ana: Let's see. (spilts hot chocolate to a man) Man: Ow! Oh! Ana: Hey! I'm sorry. (SNIFFS) Is that hot chocolate? Man: Very hot! (BELL DINGS) (DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYING) 9 volt: I'll be right back. (LEGS FLUTTER) Number 7, please. Man: Comin' right up. (FROTHS TO TUNE) (THUDS) Here you go, man. Have a nice Christmas. 9 Volt: Thanks. (COINS JINGLE TO TUNE) (CLOSES REGISTER) (CLINKING TO TUNE) 9 Volt: Huh? Oh, whatever, I’ll go in... (walks in a room) (inside) 9 volt: Whew! Hey Kidware, how did you get here Zoe: we came here to do our very own Christmas spectacular WOMAN: And now, for your viewing pleasure, Diamond city’s Christmas Spectacular! (curtains open to reveal 9 volt) 9 volt: thank you! Thank you! You ready for a party? (at the rink) 18 volt: Now, please put your hands together and welcome 9 volt! 9 volt: Hello, everybody! How y'all doin' tonight! Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes